World War ii: Warcraft
by KingsFall7
Summary: It's the turning point of the war and humanity is about to make its greatest discovery ever, on the world of Draenor.
1. Chapter 1

January 5, 1944 Somewhere in the Swiss Alps.

The Nazis are on the verge of defeat. With the loss of Italy and much of the Japanese Navy, was assured. Until now, reports from spies in Germany tell about a new weapon capable of changing the tide of the war. However though only Hitler himself knows the details of the weapon, meaning it must be important if the German leader would this a secret from his most trust officers. But the spies did learn where this mystery weapon was being built and tested: deep in the Swiss Alps.

Now Sergeant Anderson and his unit were sent to destroy or capture the weapon. What they will discover will not only change the course of the war, but the course of human history.

"Come on, move, move, move" Anderson yelled to his troops as they moved through a cave system to the weapon test site. Then they made their way to a valley a the bottom of the mountains," uh...sarge" a Private by the name of James Matthew said pointing to the large structure surrounded by German soldiers," holy fuck". There were soldiers and scientists everywhere, there was someone else here as well: Al doff Hitler himself. He received a vision from someone on another world- the promise of a vast army and the means to bring them here. The Nazis have built, a Dark Portal.

"Hitler sir, the portal is ready for testing." the head scientist named Dr. Elision said "good I want no further delays" and he made his announcement to everyone," What will happen tonight, came never be undone. I will open the Dark Portal and bring forth the Horde: an army of orcs. The Allies will be defeated and a new world order will be born." Hitler resited the incantation and the portal opened.

After taking out the centuries, Anderson's men took up positions around the portal, surrounding the Nazis. Anderson threw a grenade, once it exploded the fighting began.

There were explosions, gunfire, and fighting all around. The portal portal became unstable when a grenade exploded next to it and the blast took Private James with it. Hitler managed to escape but his" weapon" was destroyed. However they lost one, or did they. "Excuse me sir, are you the sergeant in charge", "yeah what do you want!" Anderson answered in anger. The Dr. explained the private wasn't dead, but somewhere else.

 **Draenor**

The world of Draenor- once a fertile place, now a rock ravaged by war and death. A group of Draenai hunters were searching for any food left out hear.

Then suddenly they saw a bright light in the desert night. They went to investigate to find a strange creature in a crater, the had pale skin, green clothes, and was lying next t a strange device. The sound of wolves from a distance was heard. An orc hunting party also saw the light. The Draenai took the creature and the device with them back to their camp.

Hours later they returned home. This camp was last remnant of Draenai society. Their numbers fell from the orc attacks and them banishing their mutated brethren. Prophet Velen still leads his people, but there's not much left to lead. As the hunters returned to the camp everyone gathered to see what they found. He(it looked like a he) looked almost like a Draenai. Prophet Velen approached the creature and put his hand on its face to its ora. He saw a pureand the creat- no humans life and name. James was brought to a tent for medicinal care, but there was one problem- he wasn't hurt just unconsciousness.

James woke up five hours later to find his weapon and equipment were gone. Next to him was a little girl with brown hair, really pale skin, and pupiless eyes in a red dress. She saw that he woke up and ran out of the tent, James tried to get up but his head was throbbing. The girl named Lara by the Night ran to Prophet Velen," he's awake" she said in their native language. Velen, Lara, and Vindicator Maraad went to meet him.

As James walked around the camp everyone was starring at him, then he came face to face with three individuals: one was the girl, the other two had tentacles protruding from their chins and one had a long beard. When they started talking, they spoke in a language he didn't understand. Then Velen wave his hand and then James could understand them now. Velen learning everything from reading his thoughts. He told the human who their species was and why the Draenai were out here.

Meanwhile somewhere else on Draenor, Sergeant Anderson and his unit came through the portal. They came hear to find Private James Matthew.


	2. Chapter 2

Anderson and his unit moved through the desert till sunrise. That's when they walked into a trap, a group of orc hunters spotted them and ambushed the human soldiers. These orcs were of the Frostwolf clan, so when they found these strange creatures, the orcs took them to their chieftain: Durotan. Anderson and his men were brought to the Dark Portal construction site where numerous clans gathered. They were secretly taken to the Frostwolf camp where not only orc were there but the mutated draenai. After being banished, the Frostwolves took them in and Drekthar(the clans shaman) taught them the way of shamanism(seeing potential in them).

Once the humans were brought to Durotan, he ordered Dekthar to examine them, he looked into their souls and warriors pure of heart. Drekthar told Durotan about what he discovered, these warriors were from another world. This gave the chieftain pause, Gul'dan promised conquest of another world- were these creatures from that world? Anderson explained to Durotan why they were here, Drekthar would read his spirit and translate and tell Durotan what he said. Then it became clear what Gul'dan was planning: an invasion of the human world of earth. He met with his closest friend: Orgrim Doomhammer to discuss about he learned, Orgrim told his long time friend that he of Gul'dan's deception- both realized that he had to be stopped and devised a plan of action.

 **Once Terracoft Forest**

The shaman Drekthar sent a message in spirit to Prophet Velen saying to meet the Frostwolves. Both species met for the first time in years to discuss their common goal: the survival of their species and the downfall of Gul'dan the Betrayer. But first Private James was returned to his unitand they were happy to see him alive. Orgrim had learned that Gul'dan was going to meet with his Shadow Counsel tomorrow, which was the perfect time to strike, it was also a chance to challenge Blackhand: Warchief of the Horde and puppet to Gul'dan.

Gul'lan has left for the meeting with the Shadow Counsel, now was the time to challenge Blackhand to Mocura. Durotan, Orgrim, and Velen stood in the middle of the crowd as Durotan made his announcement, "I am Durotan: Chieftain of the Frotwolves and I challenge Blackhand for the title of Wrachief.","So Cheiftain, you reveal yourself as a traitor. I would be honored to make your head into a trophy." Blackhand said as he threw his sword on the ground, as Durotan threw his axe and removed his wolf cloak. Both orcs charged at each other, Mocura had begun.

While Durotan was fighting, Sergeant Anderson and his unit were going to kill the Gul'dan and his Shadow Counsel. The soldiers were accompanied by Vindicator Maraad. When they reached the counsel chambers, they found the guards dead and then heard screaming. When the unit entered the room, they saw an ogre- mage (Cho'gall) breaking one Gul'dans spikes, and said something that only James and Maraad understood," what the fuck is that thing saying" Anderson said out loud," he said' long live the Horde'" James answered.

Durotan threw Blackhand on the ground, when he tried to get up Durotan snapped his neck. The Old Warchief was dead and a new one has risen: Durotan.

After Durotan was named Warchief, he forced Gul'dan to open the Dark Portal(because he was the only one on Draenor who knew the incantation). Once the Horde was threw the portal and on Earth,Gul'dan was to be executed by the Warchief but Velen asked that the human leaders have say in the warlocks judgement. Durotan agreed.

The orcs, ogres, and draenai were on a strange new world.


	3. Chapter 3

After Anderson's unit returned to the destroyer USS Atlanta he sent a message to President Roosevelt, Prime Minister Churchill, and Marshal Stalin that they stopped Hitlers plan to bring an army to earth, this news confused the confused the three leaders. Anderson also said that they acquired new allies in the fight against Germany. He requested that they meet with the Warchief of the Horde. The meeting would take three weeks to prepare. This was enough time for Durotan and his advisers to learn the human language: English. During this time Draka: Durotans mate gave birth to their son Gho'oul.

Once the three world leaders met with Durotan and Velen the world would change forever. They were unsure what to say to another race, much less three but the meeting went smoothly. The draenai were allowed to live in the Untied States, if they abide to US law, and the Horde was allowed to live in Soviet territory, if they fought along side allied troops, help rebuild the destroyed cities, and they were to except communism(which wasn't a big change for the Horde).

It was settled then the Horde the fight against Hitler.

July 14, 1944

Since the Horde joined the Allies, things have changed a lot. The orcs and ogres were giving special weapons(do to their size). The Allies have not lost a single battle. Meanwhile Anderson was promoted to major and James was promoted to corporal, but also adopted Lara as his daughter. Vindicator Maraad thought it was unusual, but Prophet Velen thought it would build a strong relationship between both species.

Guldan was spared an execution if he told everything he knew about Hitlers plans, being physically linked he must've learned something, and he did. Guldan said the Nazis have multiple archaeological sites across Europe. His former slave: Garona( who was excepted into the Horde) confirmed his story. Hitler was acquiring powerful artifacts to win the war.

Cho'goll was still loyal to Guldan(even though he brutally injured him), he was for the right moment to free his warlock master.


	4. Chapter 4

News reports and images that showed human soldiers fighting along side the Horde, the people of the Soviet Union and Europe began to see the orcs and ogres as allies to humanity. Whether or not they win the war, the world will never be the same again.

"Warchief of the Horde… interesting title for an interesting people. Anyway I wish to discuss an issue that I have discussed with Churchill and Stalin, can we work to together now and after the war. If you allow it, I will come and talk about this manner with you personally." That was written on the note giving to Durotan. But President Roosevelt died before they could meet, all across the country the mourned at the loss, especially the presidents close friend Harry Hopkins.

May 2, 1945 Berlin, Germany

The Battle of Berlin was one of the most brutal battles yet, but in the end the Allied forces had triumphed over the German forces, but more importantly the remaining Nazi officers surrendered and German sources say that Adolf Hitler himself had committed suicide in his own bunker thus ending his rein over Europe, but not war. Even though Hitler was gone, his legacy lived on as Japan still fought in his name.

September 2, 1945

Today was the end of the Second World War has come to an end. After the bombings on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Japan and what remains of its military surrendered. All over the world(especially in America) even the Horde celebrated, though to the orcs it was an unhonorbale victory.

Now Europe and Russia begin to rebuild their cities, the future is uncertain for the nations of the world.

Epilogue

The war may be over but the worlds problems were far from over. Churchill's fears that Stalin will spread the Soviet Unions reach would come true. However some positive things did happen. The Horde was was excepted into the USSR and the orcs and ogres were seen as heroes.

But more importantly America, Britain and Russia signed a pack , the United Nations was formed. Perhaps there was will be a brigh future the World after all.


End file.
